946
Jeb decides he wants Carolyn to be his partner willingly. Synopsis Teaser : An urgent phone call from a strange young man has brought Elizabeth Stoddard back to the great house of Collinwood. She is not aware that the purpose of the call was to get her to leave her daughter, Carolyn, alone in another house, on an island fifty miles distant. And now, in that house, Carolyn Stoddard is in the greatest danger she has ever known. Carolyn wakes up and hears the sound of breathing. As she calls out for Sky, the bedroom door opens and she screams. Act I Carolyn sees Jeb in his true form and faints. He turns back into his human form and helps her up, saying he couldn't go through with it. Sky enters the room and finds Jeb has returned Carolyn to her bed. He asks Jeb what went wrong, and Jeb tells him he decided not to go through with the ceremony tonight. He didn't want to frighten her. Sky is worried that Carolyn will remember seeing Jeb in his true form, but Jeb doesn't seem concerned. He wants her to be attracted to Jeb Hawkes, and not as the Leviathan creature. Jeb leaves the house, saying he will return to Collinwood to visit Elizabeth. Elizabeth is pacing through the drawing room at Collinwood, and hears the werewolf in the distance. She goes to the phone, but Bruno appears and demands she put the phone down. Act II Elizabeth demands to know who he is and why he is wandering around Collinwood. He shows her his Naga ring, and she realizes he is there to give her instructions. As the two talk in the drawing room, they again hear the werewolf, this time sounding much closer to the house. Elizabeth tells him the werewolf has tormented Collinwood before. Bruno decides to go outside so he can "finish it off," because it's looking for Jeb. Back at the Rumson Mansion, Carolyn awakens as Sky watches over her. She can't remember what has happened, much to Sky's relief. Jeb arrives at Collinwood and meets Elizabeth. He asks where Bruno is, and Elizabeth tells him he is out searching for the werewolf. Act III Jeb inquires as to who gave the order to send Carolyn to the Rumson Mansion, and Elizabeth tells him it was Barnabas. He tells her that Barnabas is no longer in charge. The phone rings; it's Carolyn. She asks if everything is alright at Collinwood. Elizabeth gives Jeb the phone, and Carolyn seems pleased to speak with him. Bruno returns to Collinwood, and Jeb tells him that Barnabas must be dealt with. As Jeb makes his way to the Old House, he hears the werewolf following him. He rushes inside, calling out for Barnabas, but he is nowhere to be found. The werewolf sees Jeb through the window and crashes into the drawing room. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Geoffrey Scott as Sky Rumson * Michael Stroka as Bruno * Alex Stevens as the Werewolf (credited as stunt coordinator) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Rumson mansion bedroom. Story * TIMELINE: It was earlier this evening when Bruno shot the werewolf. Carolyn has been at the Rumson mansion for almost a week. Carolyn is going back to Collinwood tomorrow. Day 355 begins, and will end in 949. It's almost dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * As in the previous episode, Carolyn is bed fully clothed again, shoes and all''. In this episode, Jeb has laid her on top of the bed to rest after she fell unconscious. to addendum: But Jeb puts her BACK to bed after Carolyn had already gotten up and then fainted. She had gone to bed fully clothed just as in the previous episode.'' * A hand holding papers can be seen entering the frame as Carolyn awakens in the teaser. This is no doubt Nancy Barrett's cue to arouse and get out of bed. * The shadow of a boom microphone crane can be seen as Elizabeth and Jeb talk at Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 946 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 946 - Universal Monsters Gallery ( }}) 946i.jpg|In The Shadows 946j.jpg|Sign of the Naga 946m.jpg|Escape to Danger Category:Dark Shadows episodes